


I Named The Trapinch Maxie

by Leonawriter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mid-Canon, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was a low blow, but she also knew that there were more ways than fighting to score points against someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Named The Trapinch Maxie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both in-game events as I replayed Omega Ruby as May, and some cute/funny drawings by a friend on Tumblr in which they made characters to be Pokemon in a sort of PMD-esque AU. Maxie, of course, became a Flygon. 
> 
> Ironically, the in-game Trapinch ended up being a major player in my game, and I've been very amused by imagining other characters' reactions when I toss him out to battle.

She’d made it up this far. With her team’s levels being what they were, and with six gym badges, it hadn’t been too hard, although the hike and the constant trainer challenges had occasionally worn on both her, and her team.

Ever since she’d seen those grunts en route, she’d known things were happening up on Mount Pyre – she’d known she’d better be ready.

That didn’t mean she’d felt there wasn’t the chance to act just a little petty and get her own back. Just a bit.

The Trapinch had been kept out of its pokéball, but back from her battles so far. It was fairly slow, but it ambled along beside her happily enough, catching up in its own time… even if there _had_ been a fair few moments when she’d had to wait, or unblock its path. It wasn’t really all _that_ smart, maybe, but the sheer number of times it fought against her help and kept adamantly going forward even when it _knew_ it couldn’t without outside intervention made the thing really live up to its name. Not to mention the times it just seemed to wander off and she had to lead it back to where she’d been headed.

It was a desert type Pokémon, but aside from the colder climate it seemed to be doing well enough on the open mountain here, so she’d just let it follow her, only calling to it to follow again after her battles, watching the Magma grunts’ faces go slack with horror and disbelief as they realised just _who_ and what she was referring to when the Trapinch lifted its head, and followed.

Once she reached the top, she was almost sorry she didn’t have a chance to battle Maxie with the Trapinch, this time with it in her team. The way he dismissed her, the way he continued to just treat her like an obstacle, as though her abilities were nothing there wasn’t anything she could do to stop him.

Instead, she was forced to watch him walk smugly away.

It was almost funny – she wondered if this was what Archie meant that one time, by always being a step or two behind him.

She’d thought she’d have to make do with clenching her fists and glaring – but then. Then, something she’d previously found to be an annoying habit turned into a blessing in disguise.

Her Trapinch, she realised, had wandered off again. It was over by the worn down part of the ruins in the middle that was still holding the other Orb – and seemed to be sniffing at the area.

She didn’t even think.

“Maxie, get back here and stop that!”

She was suddenly very aware of everyone’s eyes being now on her – and her words had had the intended effect, yes, but twice over. Courtney had developed a twitch.

“What… did you just say to me?”

The human Maxie had paused about halfway down the second set of steps, completely nonplussed.

May blinked, noticed that the Pokémon had actually returned to her, and laughed.

“Oh,” she said, unable to keep a straight face. “I named the Trapinch Maxie.”

There was a long moment of absolute silence. No one said a thing. In fact, they were all hesitant to make a sound, either curious or scared of what Maxie’s response to that piece of information would be.

“And why… _why_ might I ask, did you do _that?”_

She smiled at him sweetly.

“He’s red. He has a big mouth. And _he_ doesn’t always listen outside of battle, either.”

Maxie – the Trapinch, that is – chose right that moment to yawn. May continued to stare down the one stood stock still on the steps, regardless of the hot, angry fire in his eyes that was clearly only just being kept in check.

And then he turned on his heel, leaving for good this time, even if he _was_ inadvertently giving her the last word for once.

And if Courtney’s attacks hit a little harder, and she was a little stranger after the battle than usual, then… well, she still won, after all was said and done.


End file.
